Cat and Mouse
by mangoshakeplease
Summary: ONESHOT. It was just a game, really. ToraOC


**A/N:** This is a **oneshot**, and it **will stay** as a oneshot. This is pretty much just a random idea that wrote itself, so I don't really have much of a plot/background/plan on anything. Just some failed experiments with stereotypes, and Tora being Tora. OwO

* * *

**Cat and Mouse**

ONESHOT. It's just a game, really. ToraOC

* * *

Igarashi Tora, president of the Miyabigaoka Student Council, yawned. Loudly. And he didn't even bother to cover it up.

"_Rocky Horror_ is a legendary play! How can the School Board deny my request to have the Drama Guild perform it for Halloween? Those old, backwards-thinking, uptight, traditional, wrinkly — "

Igarashi scoffed as he looked over the club budgets for the next month. Maki's father was hardly an old man at the age of 43. Neither was one of his aunts, a young and wild social butterfly in her early thirties who had inherited the seat after her father retired. In fact, if memory served him right (and it usually did), barely a quarter of the Miyabigaoka School Board members were over 55.

" — don't they understand that we can make Miyabigaoka an international sensation with this? We'll be the first big-name school in Japan to hold this play! It's a revolution — "

"Maki," Igarashi drawled, "what are these extra charges in the Newspaper Staff's budget for?"

"It seems as if they've decided to enter a journalism competition for private schools," Maki replied. "They've made it to the Nationals, which will be held in Kyoto, and the school has approved a budget to cover their traveling expenditures and overnight accommodations."

"Oh, I didn't know that," Igarashi frowned slightly as he signed the paper with a flourish. "So that's why they've been releasing issues three days late."

" — why can't they see my point? And that old Shirayama had the gall to call me uncivilized, too! How dare he — "

There was a knock on the door before the knob turned. In came the ever-graceful and ever-stoic Vice-President of the Drama Guild, Sakuragaoka Mizune, middle child and only daughter of the head of Sakura-Tech, one of the leading innovators of Japanese technology. Long black hair spilled over her shoulders as her stone gray eyes drifted over to him and Maki.

"About time," Igarashi said with a grimace. His pointed the butt of his pen to his still-ranting half-French cousin, "Your president has been straining my ears for nearly thirty minutes."

She bowed to him, an accurate 45 degrees, replying, "My apologies, President Igarashi. My last class ran a little late."

He waved his pen in the air, sighing dramatically. "Just get her out of my office. I can't concentrate with her making all that noise. If she wasn't my cousin, I'd have had her expelled from this school already."

Sakuragaoka nodded, clasping her hands behind her as she faced the ranting girl.

"Mademoiselle Montesquieu." Igarashi rolled his eyes at the manner of address. Trust his drama queen of a cousin to enforce the law of an addition of a French title to her name. "Miyazaki-san has pleaded to her uncle to have the School Board reconsider your request to perform _Rocky Horror_ for the Halloween celebration. They call for your presence tomorrow for another appeal."

"What?" Blonde hair whipped about Sophie Montesquieu's lithe frame, her baby blue eyes shining with surprise. Her flawless features erupted into an excited grin as she squealed out loud. "Really? Kyaa~! I have to go thank Himawari-chan! She is the absolute _best_!" She jumped and spun around, giggling, and then quickly ran out the door with all the grace of a ballerina — which really wasn't all that odd, considering the fact that she had been studying the dance form since she was five.

As Miyabigaoka's resident Drama Queen bolted out of his office, Igarashi stood up from behind the desk, stalking towards the Ice Queen standing in front of the door. Just as her hand clasped over the gleaming doorknob, he covered it with his own, pushing the mahogany door closed. Bored-looking gray eyes drifted over to scan his smirking expression.

Sakuragaoka's lips twitched down, just a little bit, before settling back into their usual thin line.

Igarashi's smirk widened even more. To think he had already gotten a reaction from her this early into their little game.

And he hadn't even begun talking yet.

"Is there something you need, President Igarashi?" she asked in her usual monotone. Still, he could hear the distinct rolling of the 'r' as she said his name. Igarashi leaned in even closer, grasping her chin in between his thumb and index finger, tilting her head up to face him.

"No need to lie, Sakuragaoka," he murmured smoothly. "The entire student body is quite aware of your _methods_ of — . . . ah, _convincing_ the School Board to do your bidding. My overly-ditzy cousin couldn't have had things go her way in the Drama Guild otherwise."

"I'm afraid I have no idea what you're talking about, President Igarashi," she replied, her tone still unchanged and her breath wafting against his lips, the sweet cinnamon smell from her customary lunch-time rolls still strong.

Igarashi leaned in even closer until their foreheads were touching. The hand on her chin traveled down to her arm — to her wrist, where he placed two fingers above her pulse.

Thump. Thump. Thump.

"Now, now, dear. There's no use denying it. The Student Council would surely . . . _benefit_ with that kind of skill." He leaned in even closer, until the tips of their noses were touching.

Thump. Thump. _Thump_.

"Is the President insinuating that his own . . . persuasive skills are inadequate?" she replied.

Igarashi let his smirk grow.

Thump. _Thump_. _Thump_.

"Sakuragaoka — " _Thump_. _Thump_. _Thump_. " — I'm merely stating that _you_ could make _my_ job a lot easier."

Her nose crinkled, and she turned away from him. The tip of his nose brushed against her cheek and he angled his lips to rest on the shell of her ear.

"I don't see how I could possibly be of any help to the President Igarashi," she said.

"My dear little mouse — " _Thump_. _Thumpthump_. " — of _course_ you could be of great — . . . _help_ to me."

He stepped forward, fully trapping her against the door. Using his free hand, he grabbed her chin and turned her face to his.

_Thumpthumpthump_.

Here it comes, Igarashi thought wickedly as he began lowering his lips to hers.

And there it was. The eye twitch, the flash of anger and fear in those gray eyes, that pale, almost unnoticeable blush.

Her arm shot out, pushing against his chest. He stumbled back slightly, and let out a bark of laughter.

Her blank mask was back in place. Still, Igarashi grinned at her cheekily, his sharp incisors flashing with the light.

Only he, Igarashi Tora, could make Miyabigaoka's resident Ice Queen, show her dere side. It was an achievement he was incredibly proud of, and she was one of his most prized trophies.

"Good bye, President Igarashi, Vice-President Maki."

She turned sharply on her heel, her black hair swishing behind her. Igarashi held out a hand, the soft black strands smoothly slipping through his fingers.

Igarashi smirked as the door closed with a loud slam.

Yes, Sakuragaoka Mizune was his prized little yandere trophy.

"Really, President," Maki said with a teasing tone. "You get too much of a kick out of Sakuragaoka-san saying your name."

Igarashi merely grinned at his Vice-President as he turned around, walking back to his desk. He stretched out his arms in front of him, settling himself back into his chair.

"Where are the next papers, Maki?" he asked, picking up his pen and twirling it between his fingers, clearly in a better mood than before.

As Maki laid out the budget plans for the Drama Guild in front of him, his thoughts drifted back to Sakuragaoka's flustered expression — that twitch in her eye, the anger and fear that flashed through her gray orbs, that _delicious_ rose pink blush on her face —

Sakuragaoka Mizune's emotions were reserved for his eyes to see, and his alone.

**Owari.**

* * *

If you reverse the syllables of '_mi-zu-ne_' you get '_ne-zu-mi_' which means '_mouse_' in Japanese. :D

OH, for my readers who've been waiting for the next chapter of _Opera Glasses_, uh._ Hopefully_ it'll be up soon.


End file.
